1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the classification of art as established in and by the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office this invention is believed to be found in the class entitled, "Work Holders" (Class 269) and in the subclass therein entitled, "angularly alignable" (subclass 257) and in the subclass entitled, "attachments and/or inserts" (subclass 258).
2. Description of the Prior Art
A pre-Ex search was made of the art pertaining to jaw members that are mountable on movable chuck jaws. In particular, patents directed to a hold-down action were noted and added jaw members used with a scroll plate were also noted. In the course of this search the following patents were noted: U.S. Pat. No. 2,584,062 as issued to Stone on Jan. 29, 1952 in which the jaws of a vise are pivotally retained but the jaws have the pivot pin disposed below the hardened face portions. This showing is for a vise and not a scroll chuck; U.S. Pat. No. 1,120,649 to De Leeuw as issued on Dec. 8, 1914 also shows jaw inserts used with a vise. U.S. Pat. No. 2,725,793 to Camura as issued Dec. 6, 1955 shows an adjustable clamp with hardened sloped teeth portions. In FIGS. 1 and 3 of this patent is shown conventional T-slots formed in both worktables and in chucks. The U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,922 to Vermette as issued Mar. 1, 1960 shows a scroll chuck in which cylindrical inserted ends of facing portions are mounted. A drive spindle 10 is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 and radial slots are shown for carrying the jaws and a scroll plate 42 is shown in this patent. The spring loaded ball is provided to urge the end into retaining condition. U.S. Pat. No. 3,001,292 to Anderson, et al., as issued Sept. 26, 1961 shows a removable jaw member with spring loading but is not disposed for use with a scroll chuck. U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,392 to Casler, et al., as issued Jan. 1, 1980 shows a clamp with pivoted end members having teeth that grip the workpiece. This jaw end is not applicable to a scroll or like chuck as contemplated in Applicant's invention.
The art pertains to mountable jaw members and several show or suggest that the hardened face have serrations and in some showings have pivot supports. The present invention provides mountable auxiliary jaw portions that are carried by the jaw portions of scroll chucks or by a movable jaw of an independently moved jaw in an independent chuck. These chucks are conventionally used with lathes in which a workpiece is held for turning to a desired contour or size. This invention provides attachable jaw members that provide a holding action and with the pivoted jaws hold the workpiece down against a determined stop. The jaws are shown as spring actuated and with a soft jaw the spring action is omitted. The jaw mounts are usually with a scroll-type chuck (conventional three jaw) but may be used with independently movable jaws (conventionally four jaw) in which the jaws are carried in T-grooved slots.